gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Gyms
boxing in a gym]] Gyms are facilities in GTA San Andreas where the player can train to improve his/her physical stats. Indoor gymnasiums are unlocked after receiving a phone call from Sweet after the mission Drive-Thru, introducing the player to gymnasiums. All Gyms are open all day, every day. If, in a single day, the player loses 40% fat or gain 20% Stamina or Muscle, the player will have to wait 12 hours before being allowed to workout again. Locations According to the game's in-game map, there are three major gyms located in San Andreas, each located in the state's three cities and are easily located on the map by red dumbbell icons in the legend. They include: *The Ganton Gym in Ganton, Los Santos; *The Cobra Marital Arts Gym in Garcia, San Fierro; and *The Below the Belt Gym in Redsands East, Las Venturas. In addition, two more gyms, unmarked, are present in the game, including: *An unnamed outdoor gym at Santa Maria Beach, Los Santos, emulating the real-life Muscle Beach; and *A private gym inside Madd Dogg's Crib in Mulholland, Los Santos, unlocked after "A Home in the Hills". Equipment Each gym is equipped with four pieces of exercise equipment: Fighting styles Each gym has a trainer with a different fighting style, but the player will only have access to them when the player has amassed enough muscles. At each, walk into the marker and reply positively when the trainer asks if you want to learn some new moves. The training takes a tutorial-type approach, with tips on-screen to tell you how to execute the moves and when. You must defeat the trainer to learn the new moves. Each teaches you a new Running Attack, Ground Attack, and Combo Attack. *The Ganton Gym features a Boxing trainer. *The Cobra Marital Arts Gym features a Kung Fu trainer. *The Below the Belt Gym features a Kick Boxing trainer. Glitch There is a glitch that prevents you from using any equipments and complains that you have trained enough even if you haven't trained in a long time. The glitch is most commonly caused by saving at Madd Dogg's mansion, or the Mulholland safehouse but can be triggered by rare events, too. The main cause is saving the game while equipments are nearby. The best way to avoid this glitch is not to save at that mansion. The Glitch has been found to happen if you save your game on two different slots, in a very short time. For example: Slot one save time is 16:13, and slot number five is 16:18, then nine times out of ten, the glitch will occur. Secret * If viewed close up using the zoom features of the camera or sniper rifle scope, players can see the logo of the Cherry Popper Ice Cream Factory on the side of any gym's dumbbells. Indeed, both the weights at the bench and the dumbbells derive their textures from those intended for wooden boxes. de:Fitnesstraining Category:Gyms Category:Features in GTA San Andreas